What's Love
by liesunheardof
Summary: Little Draco once asked his mother what love was. A bit of HarryDraco slash at the end. Mostly flashback.


Warning: Bit of slash at the end.

A/n: Enjoy.

* * *

What's Love

I remember once asking my mother what was love. How did you know if you were in love? It was one of the few memories of her I actually cherished. I was six when I asked her.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Mummy what's love?" Draco asked with a curious look on his precious face.

Narcissa looked at her six-year-old son and replied "Why do you want to know darling? It's not something a six-year-old would ask."

Draco just said, "Father's lesson today was that Malfoys didn't love. It was a weakness he said. I didn't know what it was so I didn't understand the lesson."

Narcissa sighed and looked sadly at her beloved son. He was only six and Lucius had already taken him from her. She would never forgive for that. She replied "Well love, Draco dear is a complicated emotion. Some people want it, while some avoid it at all costs. But one thing you should remember dear is that everyone deserves it, no matter what. No should go without love." Draco nodded vigorously waiting for his mother to continue. Narcissa smiled sweetly and said " There is no definite definition for love, but this is how I see it darling. Love is something uncontrollable and unpredictable. It hits you when you least expect it. But love is something you should never regret. Love is like feeling a spring breeze in the sweltering heats of summer, a searing kiss in the cold snow of winter. It makes your heart beat faster at odd intervals, usually when you're thinking of the one you love. Being apart from the one you love hurts, it's like a wound in your heart that was ripped opened and continuously stepped day after day. Love dear is a wonderful emotion but it is also as lethal as poison."

"How do you know when you're in love mummy?" Draco questioned.

Narcissa laughed and replied "My aren't we full of questions today. You know when you're in love when you think about that person constantly. They're never out of your mind. You know its love when you can't stand a day from not seeing them. You know when you're in love when you feel like your whole body hurting from seeing that one person in pain. You know its love when you would give anything to see that one special person again. You know its love when you can't live without them. That if they no longer lived, life has no meaning. Your whole crashes and falls apart and nothing, no one can save you but that person. That's when you know you're in love. " Draco's attention was on his mother never once straying from her voice. But even a blind person could see the pain in her eyes when she described the symptoms of love.

Draco took his mother's hand and silently kissed it saying, "It's okay mummy. I'm here." Narcissa looked down at her son and smiled tiredly murmuring her thanks. Thinking that her son was clever, being able to know what was behind a person's eyes. She knew that he would a force to be reckoned with once he grew up. She just hoped that he was his own man when that time came.

**_PRESENT DAY_**

Draco Malfoy slowly stood up from his crouched position in front of his mother's grave. He silently said "You were right mother, no matter who that person is everyone deserves love. You wouldn't believe it though I found it mummy. In the most unexpected places of course. I found the person who made my heart beat faster at odd intervals. I found the person who if he died would make life seem worthless. It's Harry Potter mother, the boy who father was constantly after. Would you hate me for loving him mother, or would you congratulate me?" Draco quietly said goodbye and walked toward his lover. A Mr. Harry Potter was waiting with open arms at end of the gates. Draco walked straight into them feeling Harry's arms wrap around him trying to comfort him. He tiptoed and whispered into Harry's ear "I love you."

Harry chuckled and replied "Love you too. Let's go home."

* * *

A/n: Like it or hate it I don't care just tell me. 


End file.
